


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 2

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 2 was "Begging" - Lup tries to see how long she can hold out.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> (Lup is physically transitioned in this.)

“I did warn you, Lup,” Barry told her.

She shifted slightly but remained silent.

His hand slid over her hair, pushing it back from her face to tuck behind her ears. He leaned down and used the same hand to grip her hair and tilt her head up. He kissed her, plundering her mouth like a treasure that belonged only to him. She shivered under his attention and the slight tug of pain on her scalp but continued to hold her silence.

“Such a good girl,” he told her as he let her go and straightened. The smile in his voice was obvious. But her eyes focused on the floor in front of her, the point she’d centered on again as soon as he released his hold on her head.

“So, so quiet,” he continued. His voice traveled around her as he circled her kneeling form. “I love to see how long you can manage it before you can’t hold back any longer.”

Another shiver went through her. She was trying so hard to remain calm and quiet but every word, every touch, all seemed to travel through her like electricity to sizzle deep in her core, blooming heat inside her.

He came to a stop in front of her again and tilted her head up with two fingers under her chin. She looked at him and the heat in his gaze moved straight to pool inside her. Gods, when he looked at her like that she felt like she could melt just from his gaze.

A thick silk cord dangled from his free hand in front of her. “Want to give me your wrists, Lup?”

She licked her lips and nodded. She pressed her wrists together and raised them in front of her. She took a shaky breath. Just presenting her wrists made the warmth spool out between her legs. As soon as he took her hands and began wrapping the lavender cord around her it was all she could do to hold still. He caressed his thumb over her skin as he circled the silk around her, binding her wrists together. He tied the cord off in a simple bow on top. The point wasn’t to keep her from undoing it, the point was to undo _her._

And it was working. Gods, it was working so well and he’d barely even touched her yet.

He tugged at her bound wrists and she stood on legs that didn’t want to hold her, trembling already with need for him, his touch, his cock inside her.

Turning her, he directed her towards the bed. Silently she stepped back and he pushed her shoulders down until she sat on the edge. Then he pressed her backwards until she lay with her ass hanging off the edge slightly and her elbows planted beside her, bound wrists above her waist.

He raised her left leg and bent it at the knee so that her foot was perched on the edge of the bed, angled wide, exposing her cunt to him. He repeated the process with her right leg so she was fully on display for him.

“Do I need to bind your legs too?” he asked, lightly tracing a single finger over the delicate skin of her thigh. “Or are you going to be a good girl and stay like that for me?” His finger slid higher on her thigh and then over her labia, tracing her slit and the wetness he found there.

Lup tensed her muscles, holding her thighs wide for him even though she desperately wanted to wrap her legs around him and draw him in closer.

“You think you can stay like that without me tying you up?” he asked and his voice slid over her the way his fingers did, warm and touching her in all the places that he knows makes her shiver.

She nodded and he laughed. “We’ll see, then,” he told her.

Lup closed her eyes, trying to ground herself but her efforts accomplish nothing because a moment later it was his tongue moving over her folds. Instinctively her legs moved to close together and he shoved his palms down on each thigh, pushing her wide. He licked his tongue over her again before he stopped to chide, “Does that count as one? I think I have to count that because you didn’t even make it thirty seconds from saying you could.”

Then his tongue was back on her and she knew she wasn’t going to make it very far tonight. They’ve done this so many times and every single time she thinks she can do it, thinks she can hold up to his assault but it’s no time before she’s squirming and begging and ready to do anything if he’ll just push himself inside her and let her come.

His hands pressed against her thighs and the feeling of him pushing her open wider for him made her whimper even before his tongue was on her again. He laughed and paused his slow, languid lick that just barely, barely pushed between her folds. “That’s two, Lup. You’re not getting very far tonight, are you?”

She knows he loves it, loves to hear her, loves to see her squirm, but she knows he loves watching her fight it, too, loves teasing her until she can’t stand it. And he always wins because he feels so fucking good. And she always wins because he makes her feel so fucking good.

His face pushed down against her, his tongue pushing into her, his mouth hot against her entrance. It feels so good she was about to beg but instead her teeth dug into her lip, trying to hold back just a little longer.

He shifted his hold on her thighs, wrapping his arms under her legs to hold her open with his hands while he locked her legs between his forearms and biceps. Then his tongue slid up to her clit and worked at it, lips tight against her and then he sucked at her and she knew she’d lost. She moaned his name and didn’t care she’s already used her three. She needed more, more, more,  _him._

He didn’t move his mouth to point out she’d reached three, though. He kept teasing, kept sucking then running his tongue over her.

She reached with her bound hands to pull at his head, trying to press him harder against herself and he let her for a moment then shook her hold loose.

“That’s _four,_  Lup,” he told her. But his tone was just the same because he loves that she tried but he loves that he can affect her so much too.

His voice was indulgent as he asked, “You sure you can’t wait anymore?”

She was quiet for one more moment and then begged, “Please, Barry, please, I need you inside me.”

He bent again and pushed his tongue in between her folds, mouthed at her wetness before pulling away to repeat his question. “You sure, Lup?”

“Please, please, please,” she begged, because it’s good, she knows it’s good, but it’s nothing compared to him inside her and that’s all she wants now. “Please, babe, please fuck me.”

“Anything you want, Lup,” he said.

He stood and slid his arms under her to move her higher on the bed. Lup wriggled her hips, impatient to feel him inside her.

Finally, finally, he pushed his cock into her, filling her up as he slid into her.

“You’re so hot and wet,” he told her. “You feel so, so good.” He bottom out and held there for a minute.

“But you’re not done begging yet,” he said. He pulled back out and when he pushed forward again it was with agonizing slowness.

“Please, babe, fuck, please, pleeeaase,” she whined. “I want you to  _fuck_  me, Barry, please.”

He rocked back again, slid out then pushed back so slowly she whined again, just a wordless noise of frustration before she manages a single broken, “Please?”

Then he pulled out and followed with a hard snap of his hips against hers, driving forward so hard she was shoved back on the bed.

“Anything for you, Lup,” he growled. “Especially when you beg.”


End file.
